No need for weasels!
by Agentgrey
Summary: This is my first ever fic, it sucks I know, but thats what you get from a bar of choclate some of that strange 'Jolt' drink from america and an hour's lunch break during my lessons


Disclaimer: Okay dokay, first things first. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any  
of the characters. Wish I did, then I could make them bring more stuff out  
over here in England. Anyway Tenchi and the gang are owned by some guy in a  
room far away in Japan. I own only the writing that uses them. Please don't  
use this with out my permission or ill tell my grandma (You don't want to  
see my grandma angry, hair curlers everywhere!). Now, on with the  
fic........  
  
Note: This takes place right after the ships crash in episode 2 of the OAV  
  
No need for weasels!  
By Agent_Grey  
  
There was a rustling from a bush. Then out popped a long white creature,  
scared and panicky, it turned and ran. There was another rumble from the  
bush and something considerably larger jumped out and gave chase. The  
smaller creature quickened the pace and scampered up a tree where it thought  
it had relative safety. "Peekaboo" said a head that appeared next to the  
creature on the branch. It squealed and ran off again, quickly down the  
trunk, and off into the woods again.  
Clicking its fingers, the larger creature proclaimed "Crap" it then floated  
down from the branch and flew off after its prey.  
  
Now it was inside an old log, and hoping that its predator couldn't see it.  
It could feel its heart racing, it didn't need this, and it was a royal pet  
after all. suddenly there was a huge crunch as the part of the log behind it  
was sliced off. the creature was now faced with by a young boy holding a  
blue sword that gave off incredible light. "Ah ha! I found ya!" he yelled.  
Wasting no time at all, it ran off again. or it started to. It noticed  
suddenly that it wasn't going anywhere. It looked back and could see the boy  
treading on its tail, his sword raised above his head. "Hiiiiii...." before  
he could finish his cry, the creature bit the boys leg. Causing him to  
wobble and fall back. Taking any break it could it raced off once again.  
"Damnit" he muttered to himself.  
  
After a while it had slowed down its running, not sensing any sort of chase.  
as it slowed, it looked behind it to make sure. THUNK. It had hit something,  
it looked up. it was presented by a woman it slightly remembered but not  
quite. "Right now I have you!" she hollered raising her hands to grab it,  
the creature tensed. nothing happened. she was looking down in shock. The  
white animal looked down to where she was. on the very bottom of her dress  
was a large damp patch. It seemed as though the creature was a little too  
scarred. "My...my...dress..." she kept repeating over and over. Once again,  
it sensed its chance and fled.  
a moment later the other two pursuers arrived, and then gave the girl a  
curious look. "What's wrong?" asked the boy. "Yeah Princess, weasel got your  
tongue?" the taunt was missed as the girl kept repeating to herself.  
"My...my...dress..."  
  
Now it found itself in a large clearing, then it noticed a house and a lake.  
It ran over toward it hoping to hide. seconds later, and it was out side the  
door. an aroma came wafting around from the corner. Food. That's what it  
could do with. It scarped around to the back.  
There SHE was. The one standing next to the large black object that was  
emitting the smells of food. The one with the blue hair, the one with the  
nice nature, Its owner!  
It ran over as fast as it could and jumped up to greet her. it latched on to  
her arm and purred. The girl gasped then saw what it was. It was her pet  
weasel. she hugged it tightly. "Oh I'm glad your here, we've all been  
searching for you. Then, even before it could squeak, she shoved the pet  
into the BBQ next to her and placed the lid back on.  
she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted. "DINNERS UP!"  
  
Tenchi bit into a burger, a white tail hung out the back. "Hmmm Sasami this  
is great." The small girl beamed happily. "yeah Sasami, you cook great"  
Ryoko said between mouthfuls. "Not that I'm complaining," piped up Nobouki  
",but why hunt it down and eat it when it was you pet?"  
Ayeka pulled out a crumpled script from a pocket in her new clean dress. she  
flicked though the pages, finally she pointed to a place on a page and  
showed it to the older man. " It says here that next episode, we get a new  
cute animal, and it just does not do to have more than one cute thing at a  
time."  
The old man nodded slowly. "sounds fair to me." he shugged. "Can someone  
hand me the ketchup?" There was a clatter of cutlery, which was strange  
cause they weren't using any. Sasami started to cry. "You dare insult this  
gourmet food with such common a sauce? How dare you farther!" Tenchi barked  
out.  
Ryoko stood up straight. "TO THE ROASTING SPIT WITH HIM!" all at the table  
yelled out their agree meant. "W..what? No I AHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
The end  
  
Okay then I got it out of my system, I don't care if you hated it I found it  
fun. This came around because I wanted to know just where the hell the  
weasel went after episode 2.  
The most popular idea is that they all ate it.  
So that's why, NAH!  
If you wanna tell me how good it was (Yeah that'll happen) or want to flame  
me (me knows the likely response so is wearing fire retardant clothes.) send  
your comments to eskar_the_pirate@yahoo.co.uk  
  
  



End file.
